


King Making

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin becomes the King of the Druids during an ancient ritual-Prompt:260. Harvest Festival Art by Whimsycatcher





	King Making

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** King Making  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Hunith  
**Summary:** Merlin becomes the King of the Druids during an ancient ritual  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 578  
**Prompt:** 260\. Harvest Festival Art by Whimsycatcher  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie! I loved this prompt.

**King Making**

As Merlin was prepared for the ritual, his mind started to drift. He had new responsibilities. Becoming the Druid King wasn’t a decision that he had made lightly. He knew that bringing his people together had to be a priority. One of his many priorities, it would seem.

Camelot and Arthur were so far away but this was his destiny as well. It was also foretold in the ancient writings of the druids.    

The drumming grew louder. It was the sign that the ritual was to begin. Merlin steeled himself. After the ritual he would be a king. The Druid’s king.

Hunith came into the tent and smiled. “I am so proud of you, my boy. Your father would have been as well.”

“I know, Mother.” Merlin stroked her cheek. “I will try to live up to the task.”

“I know you will.” Hunith kissed his cheek. “They are waiting for you.”

Merlin took a deep breath and left the tent. He followed the path between the lit torches to the standing stones. The drumming was almost palpable as he neared the stones. It felt like the heartbeat of the earth itself.

Suddenly, the drumming stopped and the torches went out. Only the moon gave light as Merlin walked to the altar.

A woman covered in a shroud of silk lay there. She spoke not a word as Merlin approached.

The woman was a priestess of the Old Religion, chosen for this task by the others. Her identity was not important. She was the vessel of the Goddess and that was all.

Merlin hesitated. He wasn’t sure he could go through with it. His task was to take the virgin as she lay on the altar. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and approached.

Merlin took her in the moonlight. It was his king making. He was joined with the Mother Goddess through the woman on the altar. It took just minutes but it seemed like time stood still for him.

When Merlin stepped away from the altar, the torches suddenly re-lit and the drumming started again. This time the drumming wasn’t the heartbeat of the earth but a rhythm to dance and celebrate.

Merlin looked back and saw the women lift the veil from the maiden. She was familiar to him. He turned and looked again.

“Morgana….” Merlin whispered.

Morgana had left Camelot for the Isle of the Blessed just after he arrived to serve Arthur. It was her destiny to follow just like this was his.

Morgana must have heard him. She turned to him and nodded. She didn’t seem at all surprised that he was the one chosen to be King of the Druids.

Merlin turned and walked back to the tent. He looked at his mother as she stood in the doorway.

“You knew.” Merlin sighed.

“Yes I knew. I was the one that went to the Isle of the Blessed to ask for her.” Hunith looked at her son. “Are you angry with me?”

“No.” Merlin put his hand on her shoulder and went into the tent to clean up before he had to return to Camelot.

Now, Merlin had even more secret to keep from Arthur. In truth there were two more: his identity as the Druid King and joining with Morgana. Neither of them would be easy to explain if he were found out. Hopefully, they would never come to light. If they did, he would be executed. 


End file.
